Jar Jar Binks
Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' |Variations = Original design 2011 redesign |Accessories =Black Part 4497 Booma with Booma holder Shield |Years = 1999-2000, 2005-2007, 2011, 2012, 2015-2016 |Appearances = 7115 Gungan Patrol 7121 Naboo Swamp 7159 Podracer Bucket 7161 Gungan Sub 7171 Mos Espa Podrace 7929 Battle of Naboo 9499 Gungan Sub 75080 AAT 4151270 Star Wars Co-Pack 853414 LEGO® Star Wars™ Magnet Set: Jar Jar Binks, V-Wing Pilot and Wicket }} Jar Jar Binks is a Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace minifigure released in 1999. Description Jar Jar's most recent variant has dark grey unprinted legs, and a printed tan torso. The torso is printed with a tan vest, and a grey shirt. Attached to the torso, he has unprinted nougat arms and hands. Jar Jar has a specially-moulded tan head, with a long jaw and mouth, and yellow eyes on stocks protruding from its top. He has very large ears, which go all the way down the back of his torso. This obscures all of the back of his torso except for a small portion at the bottom of back, where a grey sash is visible. His ears are printed with flecks of dark orange. The original version of Jar Jar was fairly similar to the current version, but with altered printing and coloration. His legs are gray, and his torso featured a slightly different printing with nothing on the back. His arms were unprinted tan, as was his head. In the Video Games In LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game, Jar Jar's appearance is based upon the likeness of his first minifigure. He has the ability to perform a melee attack and can super jump, allowing him to reach locations in levels that characters with a standard double-jump cannot reach. The same Jar Jar is present in LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy when save data is present from the original LEGO Star Wars game and "Use Old Save" is purchased, and also in LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga. In these games, Jar Jar has the same abilities as before, but can also build objects. In LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars, Jar Jar has the same legs and torso as Nahdar Vebb, except with tan coloured hands. He retains the same abilities as in the previous games, except he can now attack in the form of punches. In portable versions, "Jar Jar (Bombad)" is also a playable character. Background Though originally banished from Otoh Gunga by Boss Nass, Jar Jar was later assigned general of the Gungan Grand Army during the Battle of the Grassy Plains. This happened because he helped to bring the Gungans and the Human population of Naboo together. Being clumsy, he had made his way on board a starship with Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Queen Amidala, and others. After escaping the Trade Federation blockade, and landing on Tatooine, he was present during the Podrace in which Anakin Skywalker won himself, and those on-board the ship, a passage to Coruscant. Jar Jar, on behalf of Padmé, proposed giving Chancellor Palpatine powers for the creation of a Clone army. This led to the beginning of the Clone Wars. During the wars, he acted as a Jedi to try to reclaim Padmé on Rodia. He was also caught in a virus bomb laboratory with Ahsoka Tano, Captain Rex, and Padmé. He was later made representative of Naboo, and was the first Gungan to represent his people. Jar Jar has a big family of Gungan relatives. Appearances * 7115 Gungan Patrol * 7121 Naboo Swamp * 7159 Podracer Bucket * 7161 Gungan Sub * 7171 Mos Espa Podrace * 7929 Battle of Naboo * 9499 Gungan Sub * 75080 AAT Magnet, Keychain and Co-Pack Appearances * 4151270 Star Wars Co-Pack * 853201 Jar Jar Binks Key Chain * 853414 LEGO® Star Wars™ Magnet Set: Jar Jar Binks, V-Wing Pilot and Wicket Video Game Appearances * LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game * LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy * LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga * LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars * ''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' * LEGO Star Wars: The Skywalker Saga TV Appearances *LEGO Star Wars: Droid Tales Movie Appearances * LEGO Star Wars: Bombad Bounty * LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace * LEGO Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Out Gallery of Variants Notes * Jar Jar Binks was one of the first minifigures to have a uniquely moulded head piece along with C-3PO. * His 2012 torso printing is nearly identical to the 1999 version, with a few small changes in coloration. * He is one of only three Gungan minifigures ever produced, the one being Captain Tarpals and the other being a generic Gungan Warrior. Gallery Jar Jar LEGO Star Wars III.png|From LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars New old jar jar.png|Comparison of Original to New Jar Jar Binks (Front) New old jar jar-2.png|Comparison of Original to New Jar Jar Binks (Back) Back of Jar jar.png|The back of the 2011 redesigned Jar Jar Jar Jar1.png|Jar Jar with a Booma Canister Jar Jar Bombad Bounty.jpg|Jar Jar in LEGO Star Wars: Bombad Bounty jar jar blog1.jpg|Jar Jar with a snake and a scorpion jar jar blog2.jpg|Jar Jar leading the Gungans jar jar padawan menace.png|From LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace JarJarBinks.png|Appearance in LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens See also * Gungan Warrior * Boss Nass * Yoda * Rhys Category:Star Wars minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 1999 Category:Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace Category:Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones Category:Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Category:Minifigures with unique Heads